Desta
by TheDreamerLady
Summary: a girl that has to deal with a lot in her short liftime.
1. NO!

I, Amanda own nothing, natters, zip, and zero. It all belongs to fox and people. I take care of all who are thought up by me. This is my disclaimer.  
  
Dead, they were all dead. Desta thought dispassionately. Why? Why did they have to leave me alone, especially now, when my powers are coming in? She sighed thinking of her family, her mom, Zaida, her power being healing, she could heal anyone and anything, but herself. Her father Jonathan had been able to sense things and it had helped him to never get into a car accident. Then there was her brother, josha, he had the cool mutation, he could change his voice to mach anything, from a frog to the president to her best friends. Why? Rang out in her thoughts, why now, why?  
  
It was a cold day with a clinging mist that hung over everything. Desta had just finished packing for one of her best friend's slumber party. Lori was turning 13 and was inviting her 3 best friends: Desta, Beth, and, Rose. Desta was totally excited; it was the first party she had been to a party in one week, a record for her. "Daddy I'm ready" Desta called out as she lugged her duffle bag out of her messy room. OK, she heard her father call out, then the tall child ran down to her father's truck and tossed her stuff in the back.  
  
Jonathan had been feeling weird all week and it was driving him crazy. "I never thought mutations could go haywire" he mumbled to himself. He always knew when something would go wrong and depending on how bad it would be if he did not know what would happen, the reaction would start sooner but this had been going on all week! Even the time when he had almost run in to an anti-mutant rally had not started so soon and what could be worse than that? Maybe his work was stressing him out too much? well if that was the case maybe he should go on a vacation. His boss was always telling him to. He paused thinking of how happy Zaida would be to finally get out of town and get some R and R. That made him smile, well when Desta got back from her friend's sleep over he would see where everyone wanted to go and then he would start planning. Smiling he forgot about his headache for the first time that week.  
  
If I do no get any reveiws from ya'll I will not post on this story any more. This is my first story so flames should be easyer than most, k? amanda 


	2. Fire

Disclaimer: have always wanted to own the X-Men but as no one will sell them to me so I'm stuck writing fanfic (well it could be worse).  
  
Thanx to chattypandagurl! She is my only reviewer. People Plz review even if it is only to flame, I'm begging you (sad puppy face)  
  
=================================================================  
  
Josha was mad, very mad. His short, curly, brown hair bounced up and down as he paced in his room. Kicking everything out of his way, Josha collapsed on his bed. That stupid teacher had to be out of her mind! Their was no way that Joey could have made the lead of A Midsummer's Night Dream! Joey couldn't memorize anything and he definitely couldn't act! "How did Joey even get into the acting club?" Josha muttered to himself. Ding Dong, the doorbell chimed. Startled, Josha stopped muttering. "Hmmm" he wondered, "was I supposed to hang out with someone today?" Trying to smile he ran down the stairs.  
  
Zaida sighed as the doorbell rang, it wouldn't be for her, it never was. When she had been younger it would always be for her, but now all she ever did was answer the door. Sigh. Today was not a good day for her, her daughter was gone, again, her son had stormed in talking about someone named Joey, and when her husband had come back from dropping off Desta he had gone to his office. Thump, thump, thump came the sound of her son's footsteps as he rushed down and opened the door. "What the.." she heard Josha say, and then she heard a small pinging noise and a thump! What on earth? She thought, what is that all about? Then she stepped in to the hall and was startled to see her son lying with his neck at an impossible angle and a hole in his chest, a hole that was no longer bleeding. "No," she stated flatly "he can not be be dead, he just can't!' Zaida ran towards her son, not realizing until it was to late that he was not alone.  
  
====================================================  
The man in the black suit aims carefully at the crazy redhead woman who is running towards him and his comrades. He pulled the trigger she falls to the ground, her green skirt billowing behind her. He turned to his fellow Saviors and said seriously "Lets go outside, cover all the exits and burn this contaminated house down!" A loud cheer from his fellow Saviors followed his words.  
  
====================================================  
  
Jonathan suddenly felt the need to get out of the house. Whenever he felt like this he would go take a walk with Phat, the mutt they had found on the street. He called Phat, grabbed the blue leash and opened the door to the hallway, only to see a wall of gasoline induced flames burning up the memories his life. The heat sucked at him, making him feel faint. The bright lights danced in front of his eyes. "What caused this?"Jonathan wondered, then as he faints. "Oh god, please let my family be all right!"  
  
====================================================  
  
The flames were far to high for the firefighter to do anything except keep the fire from spreading. Desta sat in a state of shock, she had just found out that no other family. "Nothing" The word echoed in her mind. "How" she wondered, "How, and Why?"  
  
==============================================  
like my semi-cliffy? Tell me by clicking the blue/purple button that says go on it, k?  
I know that it is kinda short but I promise to do better next time I swear! until next time:  
Amanda(babyface)  



End file.
